Cindergrella and the Demon Prince
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Cinderella parody. AU. Grell has fallen in love with the Demon Prince but can he handle the consequences? Good or bad?


_Well, this is a Cinderella parody thingy. Um, yeah…OOC so, I might as well warn you. It's definitely an AU. Oh, btw, massive yaoi lemons so, if you're under 18 or homophobic, don't read. Okies? Can't say I didn't warn you! Um, well, enjoy! I apologize if the OOCness bothers you . Btw, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters listed. No, I don't own Cinderella either. _

Cindergrella and the Demon Prince

Once upon a time, I lived in a small two-story house with an insufferable slave-driving boss and a man-whore co-slave. William Spears loved to remind us that he was the master of the household. I did all the cleaning and laundry while Ronald Knox did all the household repairs. I felt like a regular Cinderella. Well, minus the Prince Charming.

Much to William's distaste, I like to run around in a red and white maid outfit. Of course, being the flamboyant cross-dresser that I was, my dress was shorter than it should have been. Even Ronald would avoid me sometimes because of the ridiculous length. Still, others (when they visited or I went out) found me very attractive. Men liked to play with my long red hair and look up my skirt. Tehe~

Enough of that. Time to get back to my story. I used to think I would never find love and I would be stuck as a hopeless flirt forever. I thought that until the day I saw the Demon Prince. William, er, Master William had gone to the castle on business and had dragged Ronald and me with him. Of course, I had to wear a slightly longer maid outfit, much to my dismay.

Despite Master William's stoic nature, Ronald was chattering away about the female servants and their short dresses. I, on the other hand, decided to strut though the castle and flaunt my good looks. Envy was written across every woman's face and I couldn't help but smirk. My smile faded, though, when I saw him.

He was tall and ghostly pale. His chin length black hair framed his face nicely and…those eyes. They could have easily been mistaken for brow from a distance but, in truth, they were red. A deep, bloody red. Those same red eyes shifted from the servant beside him to stare at Master William.

Both men wore black suits although the stranger's was much more regal. A certain feeling of hatred and tension filled the air between Master William and the stranger. Soon after the two approached each other, a small child with long silver hair in pigtails approached the stranger and stood beside him. It was a wonder she didn't trip over her ridiculous pink dress.

"What brings you here, Sir William Spears?" the man asked with a simple smile though the child scowled. Her bangs covered one of her eyes and I wondered how it was she saw. I also wondered who the pair could be.

"I've come to discuss the ball the two of you intend to hold," Master William spoke flatly.

Wait…the upcoming ball was only ever held by Prince Sebastian Michaelis and Prince Ciel Phantomhive…that could only mean that the strangers before were the Demon Prince and the Prince with One Eye themselves! What? The child in the dress was actually a boy? Oh goodness…

"The ball is not your business," the child, er, prince spoke up.

"It is my business, young Prince Ciel. Is it not true that Prince Sebastian is a demon? Is it not my job to make sure that nothing gets out of control?" my eyes went wide at my master's words.

"That may be but I do not intend to eat my guests. Prince Ciel is holding this ball so that I may find a mate. While I do not think it is necessary or appropriate, the decision is his," Prince Sebastian spoke before his younger counterpart could lose his temper.

"I see. Well, I myself will not be attending but I will be sending my subordinate in my place. His name is Ronald Knox and I'm certain he can keep the party under control," Master William didn't waver even as he pointed out Ronald to his right. Jealousy seethed with me. How come Ronald could go but I, the lady of the house, could not?

The older prince chuckled at the suggestion before his eyes shifted to me after only a glance at Ronald. Even thought I should have looked away, our gazes locked. My shinigami eyes saw the demon within him and though I should have been repulsed, I was captivated. Perverse thoughts had even filled my head and lust coiled in my groin. I could get lost in daydreams of that lean body over me while thrusting violently into me. I would moan his name and he would growl mine. My dress would be ripped to shreds on the floor and he would take me over and over again.

As I was thinking those thoughts, I remembered something very important…demons had very sharp senses and smelling emotions was an easy task for them. Plus, somehow, they always knew what you were thinking. My face burned with embarrassment and my eyes went wide when I watched his lips curve into the most devious smirk I had ever seen in my entire existence. His eyes never left mine and his smirk never fading as he addressed William.

"And will Mister Knox be escorting this fine young woman?" he asked, his smirk growing.

"Ah, Grell Sutcliff is a man. I've asked him to dress properly but he ref-" he was cut off by the demon prince.

"You failed to answer my question, Sir William. This displeases me," the dark-haired beauty warned and gripped my hand gently to place a small kiss upon the top.

Master William grit his teeth and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Ronald took a step back, not wanting to be in the way when our master blew his top. All the while, my cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"No, Grell will not be attending. He has household duties that he must attend to," William spoke, not unclenching his jaw.

"Ah, it is a shame that my ball will not see his beauty," Prince Sebastian sighed and let my hand fall. I blushed a deep red and almost let out a small whimper at the loss of the contact.

"Yes, pity. We must be going now. Good day to you, Princes," Master William spoke quickly before leading Ronald and me away.

A few nights later, Ronald and William were dressing. William had changed his mind about going to the ball and was leaving me here by myself. Oh, how I longed to go to that ball. I had been in love with and had been lusting after the Demon Prince since the moment I had laid eyes on him. I had touched myself to the thought of him touching me. The sound of the front door closing drew me out of my thoughts.

A small whine escaped my throat as I meandered through the large house, envying the people that were attending the ball. The thought of the Demon Prince touching someone other than me set my heart ablaze with anger. Then, as my jealousy started to rage, a strange figure appeared before me. As it drew closer to me, I recognized it as the city's undertaker.

"You are full of envy, Grell Sutcliff," the silver-haired man chuckled quietly.

"Why would I not be? I can't attend a ball and see the man I so desperately desire," I whined to the rather creepy man before me.

"Who says you can't? I can provide you transportation and a ball gown if you so desire," he offered.

"Of course I desire it but you and I both know there is a price for your services. I am certain that I can't pay it," I answered, pouting at the end of it all.

"Oh but you can pay the price. I shall give you a beautiful crimson gown. It will rival that of the Red Queen's. I will also give you glass slippers. When you wear them, you will be the beautiful Cindergrella and when they disappear, you will return to being poor Mr. Grell Sutcliff," he smiled, folding his hands in front of his face.

"And what's the price? And what do you mean by "disappear"?" I asked, too wary to agree automatically.

"That is the price, dear Grell. When the clock strikes midnight, your clothes will disappear and you will be left in rags. The carriage will leave you and you must walk home. Can you handle that?" he asked, the smile never fading.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that. Will this make the Demon Prince love me?" I asked, clasping my hand together and looking hopeful.

"Hahahaha that, my dear Grell, is all up to you. Now, bippity, boppity, boop!" he laughed like a maniac and flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was tha-oh!" I started angrily and ended in a gasp.

My custom maid dress had begun to transform into a beautiful gown. The skirt lengthened to the floor, covering my lace stockings and farter belt. The apron disappeared as the skirt slowly developed what looked like draped layers. At the meeting point of the drapes, black sapphires held the material in place. My low-cut top snaked upwards into a u-neck that extended across to my shoulders, showing off my collarbones. The sleeves hugged my arms all the way to my wrists where the ends were decorated with black lace, much like the bottom and collar of my dress.

My hair straightened and formed into a low hanging ponytail and slid over my shoulder. Black lace gloves covered my pale hands and a small black fascinator attached itself to my head. The mesh came down to cover my eyes and glasses, making me look mysterious. Lastly, the glass slippers appeared on my petite feet. I was stunning and ready to go. Just as I turned to thank Undertaker, I was whisked away into a black carriage that was well on its way to the castle. My wish was coming true.

As we arrived, I was helped out of the carriage and escorted inside. All around were men and women decorated in fancy clothes. My eyes scanned the crowd and I located Ronald who wasn't far from William. They appeared to be deep in conversation which was just fine with me. I kept scanning and…there! I found the Demon Prince surrounded by women. While any other day I could appreciate their beauty, that day, I could not. I made my way down the stairs and through the large crowd. Getting through the crowd of women was harder. Most refuse to let me through but when they looked at me, awe came over their faces and they let me pass.

When the dark-haired prince saw me, his eyes widened before his expression was taken over by a devilish smirk. He moved past the women before stopping in front of me, his smirk growing wider.

"Excuse me, my _lady_. May I have this dance?" he asked, putting emphasis on "lady". However, despite the oddity and his offer, I was going to play hard to get.

"Hm, I'm not fond of dancing. Perhaps you could think of another way to pass the time?" I asked, covering my wicked grin with a couple gloved fingers.

"I can think of quite a few things. Allow me to escort you to the balcony so we may speak in private?" he asked, bowing and offering his hand. I simply giggled and made my own way to the balcony. As expected, the prince followed.

He caught up to me and gripped my wrist, pulling me close as I turned to face him. His breath was a warm relief from the chilly December air. His black attire blended in with the dark night sky above us and the mysterious shadows around us. His crimson eyes bore deep into my being, as if he was seeing every thought and memory I had.

"You, _Madame_, are a tease," he hissed not unkindly, placing emphasis on "Madame".

"Oh? And how am I teasing you, my good sir?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Butterflies fluttered this way and that within my stomach as he backed me into a wall.

"You run and I must chase you. You refuse my offer to dance and entice me with unspoken promises of forbidden acts. Your dress hides that you are not a woman. Need I go on?" he asked in a whisper, moving so close that his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. Desire and need pooled in my groin despite the confusion in my mind.

"N-Not a woman? Sir, my name is Cindergrella and I am most certainly a lady," I lied to the prince, afraid he would despise me if I didn't.

"No, you are the same Grell that works for the stoic and cruel Sir William. How detestable that your good looks should be wasted on him and not on me. To see your body writhing under me and begging me to break you…the sight would be the most beautiful in the world," he kept whispering and my heart sped up. My erection was steadily growing and it took everything in me to keep from whimpering his name.

"P-Prince, y-you shouldn't say s-such perverse things," I whispered, finding it hard to breathe.

"Were you not thinking the same when I met you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. His red eyes were full of lust and just as I was about to answer, the clock struck twelve.

"Oh no! I have to leave!" I cried out and pushed past him. I heard him call out as I ran, giving chase.

"Cindergrella! Will I ever see you again?" he called out, still running after me.

I didn't even answer. My clothes were starting to become rags and one of my shoes fell off. However, I didn't have time to go back for it. I simply kept running out of the castle and down the road, searching for a carriage that would never come. Longing and loss filled me as I ran home as fast as I could. I would never see the prince again but at least I had a few moments of pleasure with him.

Weeks passed and I touched myself every night, thinking only of the prince. I could imagine his long fingers trailing up and down my shaft before curling arou- loud knocking disturbed my fantasy and I had to quickly pull up the lace panties from my maid outfit. I rushed to the banister only to see that Ronald had already opened the door. There stood the Demon Prince and a short boy with blond hair.

"Excuse me but, do any ladies live here? The prince is searching for the woman that this shoe belongs to," the short boy held out a red satin pillow that held a single glass slipper.

"Uh, the only lady I can think of is Gre-" Ronald was cut off as William shoved him aside.

"There are no women here," the master of the house snapped.

"But my master is certain that there is," the boy protested and the prince placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's enough, Finnian. Sir William, you're certain no lady y the name of Cindergrella lives here?" the raven-haired prince asked, placing emphasis on "Grell".

"Of course not," William's tone was a challenge to Prince Sebastian. I was not going to let him ruin my last chance.

"It's mine! That glass slipper is mine!" I called out, jogging down the stairs. Unfortunately, I tripped and was flying face first towards the ground.

Just as I was about to make contact, I was caught and in the arms of the raven-haired prince. I blushed a bright shade of red when the prince hoisted me up into his arms and held me bridal style while kneeling on the ground. His smirk was mesmerizing. So much so that I was able to not care about the look William was giving. Honestly, I could swear the man was trying to glare a hole into my head.

"I was wondering when you would show your pretty face, Grell," he whispered and buried his face in my hair.

"Grell, what is the meaning of this? How can that shoe be yours?' William hissed and the prince lifted his head to glare at my master.

"That is not your business. Finnian, test the shoe," Prince Sebastian first hissed at my master before using a much softer tone with his servant.

The blond boy, Finnian, took off one of my black heels before sliding the glass slipper on to my foot. A grin broke out across my face as I peeked up at the prince through my bangs. The prince returned my grin and stood up.

"Where are you taking him?" William demanded, shoving Ronald further aside.

"To my bedroom so that I may ravage him," the prince's smirk grew and then we were gone.

The prince hadn't been lying. The moment we reached the castle, we were in his bedroom and I was being stared at as if I was the prince's next meal.

"Tell me, Grell, do you like it rough?" he asked, starting to undress.

"Y-Yes," I stammered, my wildest dreams coming true.

"How rough?" he asked, now shirtless and unbuttoning his pants.

"Very rough, sir," I answered, biting my lower lip.

"You will call me Sebastian from now on," he ordered and I nodded.

"What are you going to do to me, S-Sebastian?" I asked, my voice shaking from all the lust as I hoped he would be detailed in his explanation.

"I'm going to watch you strip, tie you up, gag you and then abuse your tight hole. I'm going to make you beg for me and then take you so hard, you won't be able to walk for the next few weeks," his voice was a whisper that was dripping with lust and need.

"Eep," was all I could manage as Sebastian stepped even closer to me.

"Do you like the sound of that, Grell?" he asked, so close that his breath tickled my cheek. His fingers trailed down my abdomen lazily, stopping at the hem of my skirt.

All I could muster was a small nod which received a hungry growl from Sebastian. His free hand shot up, gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to him so that his lips could crush mine in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue in my mouth and searched every inch of the wet cavern. I boldly ran my tongue against his, earning a needy moan from my new lover. Becoming more excited and eager to please, I turned us and pushed him backwards onto the bed. I then bent over and gripped the legs of his pants, pulling them down his legs and tossing them aside. The naked prince (with a very impressive length) moved farther back and leaned against the pillows, ready for the promised show.

I started off with a steady sway of my hips, turning my back to him. I leaned down and ran a hand up my leg to tease him with a peek at my skimpy panties. Then the hands moved up my rump and to the ties of the corset in the back. Slowly I undid the strings and let the dress slip off my shoulders and down my legs. I then turned back around to face him and let my hands roam down my abdomen. Sebastian sat against the pillows biting his lip and stroking his leaking cock.

My hands found their way back up my chest to find my nipples. I swirled my fingers around them before tugging and twisting them, causing them to perk up. I stepped out of my heels and slid my hands back down to undo the straps of my garter belt that were holding my stockings up. I then tossed the whole thing aside (belt and all) before setting one foot on the edge of the bed. My fingers gripped the top of my stocking and slowly moved the material down my leg and off before following suit with the other. I then tossed the material aside and let my fingers rest at the hem of my panties. I barely slid them inside and ran them around the hem, watching Sebastian's face grow darker with lust and need.

"Take. Them. Off," he growled the order.

"And if I don't?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He launched forward and snatched me up by ass. He turned me around and slammed me on the bed before grabbing some silk material and loosely tying my wrists to the headboard. He then gripped the damp-from-precum panties and ripped them from my legs violently. He took another bit of silk material and shoved it in my mouth before tying it around my head.

"Do you know why the bits around your wrists are so loose?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Silk constricts under pressure. Tell me something, Grell. Do you like mystery and suspense?" he asked, running a finger up the base of my cock. I shivered and nodded as he scooped up the leaking juices.

"Good," he hissed before sucking his fingers clean.

He pulled out another bit of silk and blindfolded me. All of my senses were alert and my body felt like it was on fire as it become suddenly aware of the cool temperature in the room. Hands roamed my body and fingers played with my nipples. A tongue and lips found their way to my neck and collarbone where a combination of licking, nipping and sucking took place. Then the hot mouth made its way down my chest and stomach, leaving kisses and nips behind. Then a tongue moved around the base of my cock before moving upwards and back down.

The tongue slid further down and around the edges of my hole. Then the wet muscle moved inside and I gasped, my body moving off the bed, causing the silk to tighten around my wrists slightly. Wet fingers replaced the tongue, stretching me painfully as the tongue swirled around my head pleasurably. I started moaning loudly and bucking my hips. No hands moved to hold me down as I began humping Sebastian's throat. As I was close to the edge, he pulled away. I was no longer being touched and my erection was straining. It needed Sebastian's touch. I needed release.

I started moaning pleas for release into the gag. I pulled against my bonds, searching blindly for Sebastian's touch. Slowly the gag was removed and I gasped for air before begging again.

"Unf, please! O-Oh please…Sebas-chan! Please! I need your touch…ngh…need you s-so much!" I gasped, moaned and panted.

"What is it you want, Grell?" he asked his breath hot on my lips.

"I need you inside me! A-Ah, please…I need you…I-I want you t-to fuck me…s-so hard!" I moaned loudly, tears coming to my eyes from need.

"Are you sure about that? Do you know what you're asking of me?" he asked, the breath closer to me. I could feel his lips brush across mine as he spoke.

"Y-Yes…I need r-release…S-Sebas-chan!" I whimpered as his finger circled my hole.

"So be it," he whispered.

I could feel him stretch my hole with his fingers. Then, just as he crushed my lips with another bruising kiss, he slammed into me. My body pulled against the bonds and the silk constricted even more under the pressure. I moaned loudly into the kiss as my body adjusted to Sebastian's considerable size. He pulled away from my lips but still let them brush his.

"Does it hurt, my love?" he asked softly, his voice loving.

"A bit…I would like to see your beautiful face, though," I managed to say without moaning or letting a whimper slip out.

Slowly, the blindfold fell and I could see everything. Sebastian was on his knees and my thighs were resting on his. He was leaning forward and holding himself up on his hands which were on both sides of me. His chest wasn't far from mine and the head of my erection barely brushed the flesh of his lean stomach. His face was contorted into a mixture of different emotions, all of which were masked by the others, making his expression impossible to read.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"Yes," I answered confidently.

The pace started slow. It was soft and sweet but we wanted something more. The pace increased and so did the ferocity of his thrusts. His hands moved from the sheets on either side of me to the headboard between my bound arms. He moved faster at an almost inhuman speed. Honestly, if I hadn't been a shinigami, I don't think I would have survived. Then…

I saw stars. I was incapable of coherent thoughts as waves of pleasure shook my body. Sebastian had found my prostate and had set to abusing it. Over and over, pleasure took hold. My body shook and trembled even as the pace slowed. Still, he hit it again and I was sent over the edge, screaming his name.

"Sebastian!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in ecstasy.

"Grell!" the gorgeous prince moaned my name loudly and I could feel him filling me as ribbons and ribbons of my cum shot out on both our stomachs.

Exhausted from the strain and aching from the abuse and constricted bonds, my body fell limp. Sebastian undid the silk from my wrists, letting me collapse onto the pillow. He slowly pulled out, his own body shuddering as he collapsed next to me. His eyes were shut and his breathing was rapid. As I waited for my own breathing to slow, I examined my body.

Little bruises were all over my chest and abdomen from his bites. I like to think of them as love marks. Bruises were forming on my wrists from the bondage and I could feel the prince's seed leaking out of me. No doubt I would have bruises there later. I ran my fingers over some of the darker love marks. Love…

I would have to leave soon. Sebastian, er, the prince just need a nice fuck and that was all. There was no way he could love me. My dreams hadn't actually come true. The prince would never love me. He couldn't. He was a demon incapable of feelings like love.

I looked over at the prince with a sigh. Seeing his eyes till shut and his breathing was slow, I slid out of the bed and started pulling on my panties. The prince had certainly kept his promise. I felt like I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Every move hurt my body. Even pulling up my stockings hurt. It was when I reached for the garter belt that I heard the prince clear his throat from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and I froze for a moment.

"I-I'm going home," I stammered, standing with the belt in my hand.

"This is your home," he countered and I turned to face him.

The Demon Prince was sitting up against the pillows again. Sheets covered his private area as his arms hung lazily at his sides. He looked like a god. Still, as much as I wanted to stay, I knew I had to go.

"You don't have to lie to me, your Majesty. I understand that this was just a one night stand and that it didn't mean anything," I responded, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He sat up and stared at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? And I told you to call me Sebastian," he reminded me, standing and sliding into loose-fitting pants.

"I'm going home. That's what I'm talking about. Also, I don't think it's appropriate to call a prince by his first name considering we're merely acquaintances," I responded. Slowly, reality was setting in and the hurt of not being wanted was eating at me. I didn't understand why he insisted on maintaining the lie.

"You are home. You're home is here, with me where you can call me by my name all you want," he insisted as he closed the distance between us. I stood rooted to the spot.

"You don't have to lie. It's okay if you throw me out. I can handle it. It's okay if you don't love me. I'm going to love you no matter what, okay? Just, please don't lie," I was begging at the end and my voice was shaking. Could I really handle the rejection?

"Grell Sutcliff, you listen to me. Maybe in another universe, a different me doesn't love you. In this one, I do. I've loved you and lusted after you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You're beautiful and unorthodox. You're a mystery to me and I love mysteries. I want to figure you out and keep you all to myself," he started sternly before dropping to a whisper when he stood barely an inch away. I couldn't believe him.

"And then you'll throw me away when you've learned all my secrets," I accused.

"No, I won't. Grell, I want you to be mine. You're the man I want. Nothing is ever going to change that and to prove it to you…" his voice trailed off as she slowly sunk down to one knee and grasped one of my hands. I dropped the garter belt in disbelief as he pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. How on Earth is got there, I have no idea. Then, without warning, he opened it. Inside was a gorgeous silver ring. The band was shaped like vines and the center stone was a ruby heart. In the gaps between the vines were black sapphires.

"W-What are you doing?" I gasped, my free hand flying to my mouth.

"I want to marry you. I want you to be my lover and my husband. So, I'm asking you…will you marry me?" he asked and my mouth dropped.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I shouted and leapt into his arms after he stood and slid the ring onto my finger.

He carried me to the bed and set me down next to him, holding me close. I snuggled up into his side and grinned my shark-like grin.

"I love you, Sebastian," I smiled up at him.

"And I love you, Grell," he answered, smiling softly.

We lay together, soon drifting off to sleep. Dreams really do come true.

The End

_Author's Note: Well, that was definitely OOC buuuuuuut I have an excuse. It was a Cinderella parody sooo, I get to make them as alternate as I want XD you have to admit you enjoyed it! Well, stay tuned for more stories from me ^_^ if you have any requests, ideas, or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM. Oh, please leave a review. I enjoy constructive criticism ^_^ thank you~!_

_Love,_

_Hannya (^_^)_


End file.
